1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vending apparatus for vending individual servings of ice cream at the demand and selection of a vendee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various vending machines and the like have been developed. See, for example, Teesdale, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,883; Christine, 3,133,671; Logie, 3,876,110; and Hammel et al, 4,232,798. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
An ice cream sundae typically consists of a portion of ice cream served in a container with a topping of syrup, nuts or the like. Presently, the normal method of preparing an ice cream sundae is to manually hold the container beneath the discharge nozzle of an ice cream dispensing means or otherwise manually fill the container with ice cream, and then to manually apply the desired topping thereto.